


文豪野犬—【all敦】風波

by Yumenoukihasi



Series: 文豪野犬（其他） [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenoukihasi/pseuds/Yumenoukihasi
Summary: *PM+本傳世界觀的莫名設定*突然開始思考偵探社的其他人會養什麼様的PM，所以又蹦出了這產物*舊式翻譯*因為六四天安門事件的原因Lofter被擋了，所以先暫時發佈在這裡





	文豪野犬—【all敦】風波

「好～全部準備完畢了。」  
把榻榻米上最後一包裝有飼料的夾鏈帶放入卡其色的格紋背包內，江戶川亂步動手將背包的拉鍊由右至左的方向關上，確認沒有遺漏任何東西後轉頭開始在房裡尋找那隻沒事愛追著自己尾巴跑的粉紅色小東西。  
「…在那裡吧。」  
亂步拎起背包離開和室，沿著走廊來到通往庭院的廊緣，果不其然看見通往庭院的拉門被開了一道縫隙。  
當拉門開啟的瞬間，映入亂步眼中的是在庭院裡瘋狂追逐蝴蝶的向尾喵。

蹲在廊緣的亂步揺了揺手裡的那只背包，放在背包裡的夾鏈帶發出的沙沙聲果然吸引了向尾喵的注意。  
原本還在專注地追蝴蝶的向尾喵立刻調頭朝廊緣跑去，小小的四肢蓄足力氣後像鬆開的彈簧那樣向上跳躍，穩穩地落在木製地板上。  
亂步抬起向尾喵的前肢，小心地將背帶穿過兩隻前腳，最後再把腰部的塑膠釦環給釦緊。  
「大功告成！」  
正所謂自己的行李自己拿，為了讓自己的口袋跟背包有更多空間可以塞零食，亂步為此特地上網請人客製一款能夠讓向尾喵使用的背包。往後出門就不需要多預留放飼料的空間，只要把牠的飼料塞到牠專屬的背包內即可出門，簡直時尚又方便。  
「我們出門吧。」  
亂布伸手拍拍向尾喵的頭頂，踩著悠閒的步伐與向尾喵一起前往武裝偵探社。  
形式作風習慣自由自在的亂步並不喜歡使用精靈球，他認為生物最好的生活方式就是保持自然，看著牠們待在那種看起來悶不透風的科技產物內感覺怪不舒服的。  
幸好偵探社的成員們大多也是像他這樣的放養派，除了社長的巨金怪跟與謝野晶子的帝王拿波因為體型的問題無法在人多的辦公室裡自由活動外，幾乎每一天都能看見那些可愛的小傢伙們在辦公室裡嬉戲的身影。

「嘿～這裡準備要做進化石的特價活動了啊，活動開始後可以來這裡看看有沒有月之石。」  
駐足在人行道的亂步望著貼在商店那尚未拉起的鐵門鐵門上的海報，興致勃勃地研究起印在海報上的每一張圖片。待在亂步腳旁的向尾喵也跟著仰起腦袋想要看清櫥窗上的海報，卻因為四肢沒踩穩而整個身體向後翻，像顆粉紅色皮球似的在地上滾了一圈。  
「…你在幹什麼啊？」  
亂步蹲下身把向尾喵抱起來重新站穏，確認牠沒有受傷後動手把沾到背包上的灰塵拍乾淨時，從前方不遠處的轉角那傳來陣熟悉的聲音。  
「啊、不可以跑那麼快！」  
一團棕色的小東西像陣旋風般從轉角出現，緊追在後方出現的敦三步並作兩步趕上前，兩手一撈將那陣快要撞上人行道護欄的小旋風給抱起來。  
「這不是敦嗎？」  
「早安，亂布先生。」  
懷裡抱著伊布的敦非常有禮貌地向亂步打招呼，接著低下頭把繫在伊布後頸處的緞帶給調整好。  
自從知道這隻伊布的性別後，敦與鏡花兩人花了一個下午在橫濱最大的手工藝品店裡東挑西選，最後選定了一條充滿質感的銀色緞帶給她當禮物。  
該說真不愧是女孩子嗎？  
敦的這隻伊布在繫上緞帶後沒有表現出任何不適應，反而還喜孜孜地跳上洗手台滿意地照起鏡子。  
「早安。敦，你們兩個沒有撞到什麼東西吧？」  
比敦還要稍微慢一些從轉角走出來的鏡花帶著六尾緩步出現，同樣朝亂步打了聲招呼。  
「我們沒事。」  
抱著伊布的敦以手掌輕輕地撫摸背部那片棕色的皮毛，接著板起臉露出嚴肅的表情告誡牠不可以在街道亂衝。  
受到責備的伊布垂下挺立的雙耳，用那雙水汪汪的大眼眸楚楚可憐的注視著敦，非常順利地軟化了敦那好不容易擺出的強硬態度。

跟在鏡花旁邊的冰六尾走到向尾喵前方，向尾喵抬起短短的前腿指著貼在鐵門上的海報，告訴對方剛才從主人那聽到的消息。  
注意到海報的鏡花及敦來到鐵門前，一起抬頭看著海報上的文字。  
「亂步先生想買進化石嗎？」  
「嗯，差不多也該讓向尾喵進化了。」  
這隻向尾喵原本是福澤社長飼養的，但向尾喵不知為何跟亂步非常合拍，還很喜歡跟著亂步到各地的案發現場調查案件，結果亂步還因此多了個『向尾喵偵探』的奇特外號。  
福澤社長到後來也很乾脆地把向尾喵交給亂步飼養，看這隻調皮的向尾喵能不能讓亂步在其他方面成長些……結果根本什麼都沒有改變。  
完全沒達到社長期待的江戶川亂步看著被敦抱在懷裡的小東西。  
「敦你有想要讓伊布進化嗎？」  
站在鐵門前的敦低下頭望著懷裡的伊布，腦海裡閃過自己熟悉的那幾種伊布的進化種類。

體型纖細充滿神秘感、像傳說中的貓叉般有條修長分叉尾巴的太陽精靈；外表略微兇猛、在黑夜中行動自如的月精靈；以及可愛乖巧、渾身充滿童話感的仙子精靈……不管哪一種都讓人難以取捨，簡直逼人犯選擇困難症。  
敦皺著眉頭非常認真的思考了一分多鍾，最後仍想不出個能讓自己滿意的答複。  
「嗯…我覺得與其讓我去挑選進化石，我想還是讓她自己選擇想進化成什麼可能比較好。」  
朝霞色的眸子望著懷裡那張可愛的小臉蛋，敦抬起手憐愛地撫摸伊布那毛絨絨的頭頂。  
「我不想強迫妳進化，就算妳只想保持現在這副模樣也無所謂。」  
站在敦身旁的鏡花彎下腰抱起腳邊的冰六尾，讓牠能不需要拉長脖子也能看清鐵門上的海報。  
「…你想要進化嗎？」  
懷裡的冰六尾鳴叫一聲，仰起脖子以舌頭舔了舔鏡花的臉頰。  
鏡花歪起腦袋以臉頰磨蹭冰六尾頭頂處的毛髮，淺漂色的眸子望著身旁的銀髮少年的側臉，騰出一隻手拉扯他的衣袖吸引他的注意。  
「怎麽了？」  
敦反射性的回過頭，迎上鏡花及冰六尾那雙散發著期待光彩而閃閃發光的漂亮眼眸。  
「我們合買冰之石吧，這孩子進化成冰精靈後就能跟我的冰九尾湊成一對了！你看、就連我的六尾都是這麼想的！」  
與其不曉得要等到何年何月才能等到敦讓他的伊布進化，不如買塊冰之石讓伊布進化成冰精靈跟自己的冰六尾湊成一對冰屬性組合還來得更好。  
……絕對不是自己想看到芥川因為機會被搶走而氣得牙癢癢的表情，用膝蓋保證絕對不是。

——

在打卡鐘面上的數字即將跳到零的前一分鐘，插入頂端的長方形卡片在機械發出短暫的打印聲後順利彈出。與另外兩人一同安全上壘的中島敦將從打卡鐘裡彈出的卡片放回牆上的打卡架內，從口袋裡取出手帕擦拭掉額頭處的汗水。  
已經在座位上打開筆記型電腦開使工作的谷崎潤一郎轉過頭，抬起手朝他們打招呼。  
「早安，你們三個差點就要遲到了呢。」  
「因為在路上看到很有趣的東西嘛。」  
把偵探帽當做扇子搧風的亂步走向自己的座位，拿起自己的杯子與向尾喵的餐碗去飲水機前裝水止渴。  
「早安，谷崎先生，今天只有正電拍拍跟你一起來嗎？」  
「是啊，負電拍拍跟奈緖美去學校了，畢竟今天是那個日子。」  
谷崎抬起手摸摸坐在筆記型電腦旁邊那隻跟兔子差不多大小的黃色生物的頭頂，手裡拿著蠟筆在張紙上塗鴉的正電拍拍愉快地晃晃頭頂處那雙紅色的長耳朵，好像很享受被撫摸的感覺。  
跟大部分的成員一樣住在同棟宿舍的谷崎兄妹倆飼養了一對正電拍拍與負電拍拍，平時這兩隻在上班時間都會跟著谷崎到偵探社，畢竟學校這種教育機構也不會在平常日讓所有師生攜帶夥伴進入校區，就算是董事長也得遵守政府訂立的規矩。  
只有每個月的最後一週的星期五才會開放讓全體師生可以帶自己的夥伴上學，因此今天負電拍拍才沒出現在偵探社。

敦抬起頭朝辦公室內張望，左看右看就是沒看見那個應該是每天第一個抵達辦公室的國木田獨步。  
「國木田先生不在嗎？」  
「他今天到外地出差去了。」  
站在窗台前澆花的宮澤賢治停下手中正在灑水的澆花壺，代替谷崎回答敦的提問。  
「原來是這樣。」  
得到答複的敦點點頭從辦公桌上拿起自己的茶杯及伊布的餐碗準備要去裝水時，赫然想起個老早就該注意到的問題。  
「對了，賢治你當初來這裡工作時沒有從老家那帶任何一隻上來嗎？」  
回想起來，賢治在工作時都是只靠他自己本身的異能力，從來都沒有看過他把任何一隻拿出來過。  
被問到這個問題的賢治歪著腦袋。  
「嗯…老家那裡是有不少肯泰羅、大奶罐、卡蒂狗…可是都是為了經營跟管理農場和田地而飼養的。再說大城市雖然什麼都方便，沒地方讓牠們跑動的話就這樣帶上來也不太好。」  
「所以賢治你自己沒有囉？」  
同樣對這個問題感到好奇的谷崎接著問。  
「有啊，是暴鯉龍喔。」  
賢治一邊說一邊從口袋裡拿出手機，朝他們展示上次回故鄉時與暴鯉龍的自拍合照。照片裡的賢治笑得非常燦爛，與後面那張凶惡的臉呈現非常極端的對比。  
「真的是…暴…鯉龍……！」  
「這麼兇猛的種類也能收服…賢治你太厲害了…」  
「哎呦，事情不是你們想得那樣啦。」  
依照宮澤賢治本人的敘述，原本是吃午飯時順手朝湖裡餵養的野生鯉魚王，卻在某一天突然進化成了暴鯉龍。幸好這隻暴鯉龍的脾氣還算溫和，進化後也依舊很聽賢治的指令，在收到社長的邀請後賢治原本也有想把暴鯉龍一起帶上來工作的打算，最後還是忍痛選擇把他留在故鄉的湖泊裡。  
橫濱是個臨海的大城市，但可不等於這裡的生態環境適合暴鯉龍在這裡生活。

辦公室的大門門把發出清脆的轉動聲，難得準時出現在工作場所的太宰治在眾人的目光下來到自己的座位，像隻尚未變化的百變怪那樣的無力地癱軟在桌面。  
察覺到太宰有些不對勁的敦趕緊上前關心，萬一真的有哪裡不舒服得趕快讓與謝野醫生檢查。  
「太宰先生您哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「嗚嗚…敦……」  
癱軟在桌子上的太宰緩緩地轉過身，雙手一把環抱住少年的腰際，把他整個人拉近後把臉頰緊緊地貼上敦的腹部。  
「我的太陽精靈、太陽精靈牠———」  
「怎、怎麽了？」  
「牠居然學會用念力來解開繩結這種複雜的動作了、那特地我把上吊的繩子打死結到底還有什麼意義啊！」  
「……太陽精靈，可以麻煩你把太宰先生從我的身上挪開嗎？」  
跟著自家主人一起出現的太陽精靈在原地打了個哈欠，望著主人的那雙神秘的紫色眼眸此時正流露出比先前的『巴洛克式白眼』還要更上一層樓的『關愛智障的眼神』，隨後使出念力絕招將太宰的雙手從敦身上移開。  
被迫離開敦的太宰一邊回頭跟自己的太陽精靈抗議，剛分開的雙手又重新環抱住敦。  
「太宰先生，您這樣一直抱著我我會很困擾的。」  
「嗚嗚…敦你也安慰我一下嘛，看到我這麼難過你都不會感到痛心？」  
「那您也用不著一直抱著我啊。」  
敦焦急地扭動身軀想從太宰的臂彎裡掙脫，就算偵探社裡都是熟人，但在大庭廣眾下被這樣緊緊抱著，就算是愛撒嬌的小孩子也會感到害羞。  
「為什麼不行？」  
難得平時會阻止他的國木田今天不在辦公室，當然要把這個可愛又單純的學生好好抱個夠。  
「這樣會給人造成困擾。」  
「欸——可是我並沒有妨礙到別人啊，再說敦你好像也沒有很困擾的樣子。」  
「才沒有、我是真的很困擾啊！」  
「再讓我多抱一下嘛～」  
「啊——真的是————！」

正當敦思考著究竟要不要讓伊布對太宰使用『撞擊』這個絕招來讓自己掙脫時，偵探社的門板突然被股強大的外力從外側被踢開。  
辦公室內的所有人全都目光集中到入口處，楞楞地看著大清早就來到武裝偵探社的黑手黨五大幹部之一的青年。  
「混蛋太宰，別那麼不知羞恥地一大清早就在騷擾人啊！」  
臂彎裡夾著月精靈的中原中也氣急敗壞地走到敦後方的位置，放下月精靈後雙手抓入敦的腋下兩側運用異能輕易地將他從太宰的臂彎裡順利解救出來。  
「嘖、一大清早就看見小矮人的臉真讓人不爽。」  
「這句話是我要說的才對。」  
好不容易從太宰那脫出的敦小心翼翼的溜到不會被波及到的角落，準備找些理由帶著伊布離開辦公室避風頭時，眼角的餘光瞄到剛才被中也放到地上去的月精靈。  
只見中也的月精靈緩緩靠近放在角落的書櫃，視線落在窩在書櫃旁的座椅上在替伊布順毛的太陽精靈身上，張口朝對方發出鳴叫。注意到對方的存在的太陽精靈停下動作後從椅子上一躍而下，輕輕地晃搖晃身後的尾巴友善地跟月精靈互相打招呼。  
跟一見面就只會吵架的兩位主人相比，這兩隻動物的相處明顯比他們的主人成熟多了。

「所以你來這裡幹什麼？」  
太宰的聲音將敦的注意力重新拉回他們身上。  
「我是來找那小子的。」  
回答他的中也轉過頭，蘊含著某種情緒的淺縹色眸子筆直地落凝視著站在書櫃旁的敦。  
被那樣的視線凝視著的敦瞬間憶起上次在暗巷內遇到中也時的情況，不由得撇開視線。  
鳶色的眸子微微眯起，太宰一掃剛才那種癱軟態度，利落地從座位上起身將手搭在前搭檔的肩頭，不讓他有機會到敦那邊去。  
「你這隻蛞.蝓找敦有什麼事？」  
「關你什麼事，青.花.魚。」  
中也抬起另一隻手搭在太宰的手腕處，毫不客氣的用力反握回去。  
「怎麽會不關我的事呢？我可是敦的上司兼導師般的存在，看到有黑手黨的人試圖要接近他，我怎麽能不出面？」  
「這種話真虧你敢講出口。我管你是上司還是導師，都沒資格插手管別人的感情事吧。」  
就在前雙黑忙著互相對峙時，躲在角落準備要去避風頭的谷崎讓體型嬌小的正電拍拍悄悄地把敦跟伊布叫過來，從懷裡遞出一只封裝好的紙袋，用眼神意識他趕快帶著伊布借著工作從現場開溜。  
「我建議你今天最好在外面溜達久一點。」  
懷裡摟著向尾喵準備跟其他人一起溜到樓下咖啡廳避風頭的亂步悄聲地提醒道。  
「要不要我跟你一起去？」  
同樣準備去避風頭的鏡花拉住敦的袖子，難保等會這兩個人不會到街上找，就這樣讓敦一個人獨自行動實在很不放心。  
「沒關係，我自己去就夠了。」  
跟著同伴們小心翼翼地溜到一樓大門口的敦溫柔的摸摸鏡花的頭頂，留下一句「晚點見」後迅速離去。

 

*

芥川龍之介放下手裡的茶杯，視線從書中的文字段落間移動到書頁外的桌面，冷冷地望著突然出現在視野中的不速之客。  
後頸處繫著條銀色蝴蝶結的伊布沿著咖啡廳陽臺處的木製欄杆躍上桌面，晃著身後那條蓬鬆地尾巴在空位處坐定。  
「又是妳，人虎那傢伙呢？」  
芥川抬起手以指尖輕輕地搓揉伊布頭頂處的毛髮，接著轉動視線尋找那顆應當會出現不遠處的銀色腦袋，果然在不遠處的人行道上看見為了閃避在身旁四處漂浮的風鈴鈴而像隻電螢蟲那樣跳來跳去的模樣。  
「…………」  
芥川一秒決定不管發生什麼事，都要裝作不認識他。

好不容易從風鈴鈴那順利逃脫的敦很快就發現芥川的身影，待在桌上的伊布一看到敦出現立刻跳起來朝他發出興奮的叫聲。  
聽見伊布叫聲的敦一抬頭，立刻發現了芥川坐在咖啡廳屋簷下的身影。  
「啊、芥川！」  
「……嘖。」  
被發現的芥川發出不悅的咋舌聲，完全沒有注意到這點的敦快步朝咖啡廳的方向跑去，踏上設置在離陽臺入口處的小階梯來到芥川所在的位置。  
「找到妳了。」  
敦一把抱起自家的伊布，確認身上沒有任何因為四處亂跑還是招惹到其他動物而產生的傷痕後才放心地鬆了口氣。  
「別老是讓我擔心啊。」  
「人虎，身為主人你應該好好教她規矩。難道你連一隻伊布都訓練不起來？」  
芥川闔起攤在桌面上的書本，平淡地向他提出自己的建議。在寬廣的地方就算了，總是讓伊布在市區內那樣橫衝直撞，出意外也只是遲早的問題。  
「我有在教。可是她還那麼小，我也不想太過勉強她。」  
「這根本稱不上是理由。」  
「可是……」  
敦低下頭小聲的嘟嚷著，手掌輕柔的撫過光滑的皮毛，朝霞色的眸子委屈巴巴地望著眼前一身休閒打扮的青年。這隻伊布根本是個連一歲都不到的孩子，敦實在狠不下心用那麼苛刻的方式來教育她。  
拿起旁邊的紙巾擦拭被茶水沾濕的唇，芥川冷靜地從椅子上起身，伸手抓住敦的臂膀拉著他離開咖啡廳。  
「你、你這是幹什麼？！」  
「教你如何訓練伊布。」  
拉著敦踏上人行道的芥川暫時停止腳步，空著的另一隻手探入外套後方，拿起掛在腰際後方裝有仙子精靈的精靈球向敦展示。  
「那個不是……」  
「相同的種族比人類更適合進行教育。」  
「不用這麼麻煩啦，我還是自己……」  
聽見這番話的敦連忙抽回自己的手，緊摟住乖乖待在臂彎裡的伊布。  
並非是對自己的教育方針感到沒有自信，敦是個不喜歡給他人添麻煩的孩子，如果是碰上自己處理不來的事而去麻煩別人就算了，連教育伊布這件小事都要請別人幫忙，敦怎麽想都覺得很過意不去。

靜如深潭的雙眸凝視著跟在身後的銀髮少年，芥川重新握住敦的手腕，在不讓他掙脫的情況下緩步走進。  
「人虎，我是你的誰？」  
「欸？」  
「我是你的搭檔吧。」  
「呃…基本上是這樣沒錯。」  
看到敦那張因為他的話語而陷入呆愣的臉孔，芥川不禁下意識地更加用力握住敦的手腕。  
「我並不介意你倚靠我。」  
「……為什麼？你不是很討厭我嗎？」  
回憶起過去跟芥川之間相處的種種，敦實在想不出芥川究竟有什麼理由要讓他倚靠？  
「其實———」  
剛衝出口的話還來不及說完，芥川握在手裡的精靈球突然發出清脆的喀嚓聲，原本乖乖待在球內的仙子精靈突然擅自跑了出來。  
一看到仙子精靈出現，乖乖待在敦臂彎裡的伊布立刻興奮地發出鳴叫、扭動著身體想從臂彎裡掙脫，仙子精靈見狀立刻伸出蝴蝶結狀的觸手將伊布從高處接下來。  
芥川蹙著眉看著擅自從球裡出來的仙子精靈，無奈地嘆口氣後向他下達指令。  
「今天就讓你來教她規矩。」  
仙子精靈發出高昂的鳴叫聲，親暱地用腦袋磨蹭芥川的右腿外側來表達心中的喜悅。  
「你打算讓牠去哪裡教？」  
「去我家。」  
「為什麼要特地跑去你家？」  
「如果要教生活規矩，最好的上課場所當然是住家裡面。」  
「那去我家不就———」  
「少囉嗦，快走。」  
不接受其他意見的芥川以居高臨下的態度拋出這句話，  
抓緊敦的手準備轉身朝目的地前進時，有隻手冷不防地從後方搭上了他的肩。

「芥川，身為你的上司我可不允許你一個人偷跑。」  
「就是呀，而且我可沒這樣教過你喔。」  
芥川戰戰兢兢的回過頭，映入視線裡的是自己景仰的前任導師以及現任上司那兩張掛著溫柔微笑的和善臉孔。  
「……太宰先生……！………中原先生……！」  
不知何時出現在大街上的前任雙黑默契極佳地將各自的手搭在芥川兩側的肩膀上，巧妙地將手指在肩膀處施加的力道控制在敦以肉眼不會發覺的程度。  
「太宰先生您為什麼會在這裡？」  
離開芥川身後的太宰溫柔地望著眼前的銀髮少年，抬起手輕柔地撫摸那顆銀色的頭頂。  
「敦你先回偵探社吧，我跟芥川講完事就回去。」  
「芥川的仙子精靈就先交給你照顧，晚點我會去偵探社把牠領回去的。」  
準備跟著太宰一起離開現場的中也還不忘了向敦發送個秋波，目睹這幕的太宰直接朝他拋了記華麗的巴洛克式白眼。  
「牠自己認得回家的路，蛞蝓你就不用來了。」  
「啊——你管我那麼多！」  
「而且教導規矩這種事，還是讓我的太陽精靈來指導更有效。」  
「是嗎？我的月精靈可是被首領認證過很適合當指導者的喔。」  
「喔～小矮人可真有自信，那要來較量看看嗎？」  
「誰怕誰，別忘了惡屬性可是超能力屬性的剋星。」  
留在原地的敦望著三人那逐漸遠去的背影，接著再看看自己腳邊的伊布及仙子精靈，完全無法理解剛才究竟發生了什麼事。

 

*下集預告（？）*  
林太郎，美納斯借我去參加華麗大賽！


End file.
